


Gym Class

by drarryangels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Gym, Gym class, High School, High School AU, M/M, Muggle AU, One Shot, PE - Freeform, Physical Education, Short, light stuff, muggle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: Draco is absolutely dreading having to take gym, until a certain dark haired individual walks into his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is written based on my own lovely experiences with a boy in gym class. I made tweaks here and there, but mostly this one shot is made up of actual events from my life. So...cool....
> 
> I don’t have a beta, nor do I have the kind of time to make sure this is edited perfectly, so I’m sorry in advance for any typos or grammar mistakes.

Despite how hard Draco had tried to avoid gym, he had still ended up taking it this semester. The credits were still required to graduate, and there was no way he was letting some physical education credits get in the way of his perfect high school experience. He had not, however, intended to end up in the hardest gym class his school offered: weights and conditioning. And he had not intended to develop unwanted feelings towards a boy who didn’t know he existed. And yet, here he was. 

Draco carefully pinned up his bangs of silver hair as Ms. Hooch barked at them the expectations for the class. Do your best work, be respectful, blah blah. He knew the drill. The class itself was full of raging testosterone. Boys absolutely everywhere. And not the kind of boys that Draco spent time around. These were the jock boys who spent their time playing sports and dressed in only jerseys and athletic shorts. Most of the boys were ones that Draco knew, seeing as a lot of them were in his year. Only one or two weren’t. The first was a boy who looked like he couldn’t run for anything, but could easily lift a car. And another boy. A boy who was taller than him by probably head, which wasn’t any large feat as Draco was only 5′7″. His hair was dark and swept off his forehead, and he wore a red muscle tank that contrasted starkly against his hair and skin. And oh my. Draco had never seen someone who could be quiet, and yet so confident in himself. But jock boys will be jock boys, and Draco turned back to Ms. Hooch without a second thought. 

The first day of classes found Draco on the opposite team as the dark haired boy in a match of capture the flag. Draco wasn’t any super model or athlete. He exercised, and he stayed healthy, but he wasn’t crazy fast and he wasn’t steroid strong. And yet, when he ran, he ran fast. It wasn’t hard to pick up on the fact that the better you did in the games in gym, the more respect you earned. So Draco tried. He guarded and he ran, and he tagged player after player from the other team. And when he chased the tall boy, the tall boy backed off. And that was something new. When any of the other players on Draco’s team chased the tall boy, he barely moved. But he ran now. 

The second day of classes, Draco was taught how to play handball for the first time in his life. It was actually quite fun once he got the hang of it. The dark haired boy, Jerry or Harry, he couldn’t quite catch his name, was on the opposite team. For one round. And then he switched to Draco’s team. For the rest of the class. Odd. Not only that, but he didn’t ignore Draco the way the other boys did. He threw the ball to Draco, and he made an effort to catch it when Draco threw it to him. It shouldn’t have meant anything, but to Draco, it did. 

The third day of classes, they played dodge ball. Dodge ball had been Draco’s least favorite game since he was a little kid, but he played because he had credits to get. And when he was tagged out (viciously, he might add), the boy noticed him. Jerry? Harry? Either way, without turning to look at Draco he said, “I’ll get you.” And then he ran off. And got out while trying to get Draco back in. It was rather sweet, Draco thought, but he didn’t understand it. Of course, it was all part of the game. It probably hadn’t mattered to Jerry anyways. It was all just part of dodge ball. 

The fourth day of classes, they actually started weights. And of course, muscle tank boy did all the demonstrations, picking up weight after weight with almost no effort. When Ms. Hooch pointed out all the muscles that the boy was using for each exercise, it was all Draco could do to not stare at him without his mouth hanging open. Draco found out that day that his name was Harry. Harry Potter. 

The fifth day of classes was all running and weights. When it came to the cardio, the class was set up to do ladders, sprints, lunges, and jogging. No stopping. Harry Potter looked like he was breezing through life. Draco thought he was going to pass out. But he didn’t. And when Harry Potter caught up to him in the ladders, he didn’t pass Draco like he had passed all the others. He told him to go ahead, and so run Draco did. He didn’t think he had ever worked harder in his life. When Ms. Hooch thought Harry Potter was looking gray, she turned to Draco and asked, “Does he look gray to you? Everyone else is red. He has no color.” Draco stumbled over his words and said, “He looks normal? I guess?” And Harry Potter laughed and smiled as if to prove he was fine. And of course he was fine. He didn’t look gray at all. He looked like he hadn’t even been running for the past hour. But that’s not what Draco was thinking about. Draco was thinking about how Harry Potter looked when he was laughing about something Draco had said. It was a good feeling. 

On the sixth day of classes, they were back in the weights room. Harry Potter was doing more demonstrations, thanks to Ms. Hooch’s insistence that the class learned how to use the weight room safely. And when Harry Potter lifted two dumb bells that probably weighed as much as Draco did, he looked straight at Draco without faltering.

The seventh time Draco noticed Harry Potter was not in weights class at all. In fact, it was at lunch, and Harry Potter was not wearing that red muscle tank and those black shorts. Draco was beginning to think that Harry Potter just existed with those clothes on. Turns out, that was not the case. In reality, Harry Potter wore beanies outside of class. Beanies that made his hair curl adorably on his neck, and beanies that made his eyes greener than Draco thought was possible. Draco could not stop staring. All throughout lunch hour, Draco’s eyes followed Harry around the cafeteria. It was only inevitable when Harry looked up and found Draco, blushing, and staring straight at him. 

Draco looked down at his lunch quickly and tried to cool down the burning of his cheeks. Draco glanced up at Harry quickly, and realized that Harry was still looking back at him. But before Draco could look away again, Harry Potter smiled. 

Maybe gym class wouldn’t be so bad after all.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of Gym Class, which I did a little while ago. TURNS OUT that that boy i like (yeah you know the one i based that ficlet off of)…yes well things have INDEED happened. 
> 
> Here we go.

Draco was tired of Harry Potter. Completely exhausted of him. If he had to see that stupid, gorgeous face one more time this week, he was going to actually explode. The worse part was that whenever Draco saw Harry in the corridors, Harry would just stare at him. It was clear that Harry saw and recognized Draco, but he wasn’t smiling at him. 

It only took Pansy severely shaking him that Draco realized that it could possibly be because Draco was staring Harry down in a similar fashion. Sitting in class, it took all of Draco’s willpower not to slap himself in the forehead. 

So the next day in gym class, Draco smiled. And surprisingly, Harry smiled back. Draco might as well have just erupted into flames, the way his bones melted and his whole face burned bright red. Harry did not seem to notice, however, because he sat right next to Draco to stretch after they had finished their exercises for the day. 

“Oh shit,” Harry muttered as he sat down. Draco couldn’t help but turn to look at him. 

“What?” Draco asked, his mouth speaking before his brain could catch up to tell him to shut up. 

“Just sat in a puddle of water,” Harry groaned. 

Draco laughed before he could stop himself. “You shouldn’t sit right under the water fountain then!”

Harry looked up at him in surprise and shrugged. Then scooted closer with a laugh. Scooted closer to Draco. They weren’t too far apart now. Oh wow. 

Harry ran his fingers through his hair absentmindedly before bending over to stretch. Draco flicked his eyes away before Harry could catch him staring. 

Oh wow. 

 

The next day could have been better. 

“Oh, hey, what’s up?” Harry said, turning slightly towards Draco upon realizing he was walking behind him. 

“Oh, hi!” Draco stammered, trying to act like he hadn’t been deliberately walking slower as to avoid speaking to Harry. If Draco went up to talk to him first, then surely he would realize that Draco liked him. No. It was out of the question. 

Maybe hadn’t heard him over the chatter of their classmates, but he didn’t say anything else when he walked to the lockers to change. Damn. Draco should have just said hi. Now Harry would think Draco didn’t want to talk to him. 

If only Harry knew how much the opposite was true. 

 

Harry must have forgotten about the whole thing from yesterday, because when he walked into the gym, he seemed perfectly happy. In fact, he walked across the whole gym waving at Draco before Draco realized Harry was actually waving at him. Draco waved back shyly, blushing, before Harry grinned and walked off to take his seat. 

Not ten minutes later, Harry jogged over to Draco to carry out the warm ups with him. 

This couldn’t be real. 

Harry Potter would not willingly run through warm ups with school-wide nerd Draco Malfoy. But here he was. And he talked. 

He was much chattier than Draco had originally thought. 

 

This only displayed itself further the next day for the mile run. Harry ran the whole thing with him. Now, to someone else, this might have been nothing. But Harry Potter was a fast runner, and not only could Draco keep up with him, but Harry actually talked to him when they ran. 

And he talked so much. 

On and on about his classes, his car, his life, the music he liked, the sports he liked, the way his shins hurt when he ran. 

Draco could have listened to him talk forever. 

When Harry Potter double high-fived him at the end of the run, Draco’s smile nearly split his face into two. 

For the next three days, Draco felt like he was floating on air. Enough so that he even considered asking Harry to the upcoming dance. Unfortunately, as the dance was only two days away, Draco felt it would be too last minute to ask him. 

Thank goodness he hadn’t. 

The dance was spectacular. Draco laughed and danced wildly with his friends, and the decorations were stunningly themed outer space. And Harry over there, with his arms in the air and his dark hair falling in his face, might have been the most beautiful thing Draco had ever seen. 

But he didn’t wave to Draco. Draco didn’t even know if Harry had seen him. It didn’t matter. Walking out of the dance, Harry distinctly put his hand on a red haired girl’s waist and leaned into her before leaning down to whisper something in her ear. She threw back her head and laughed, and Harry smiled. 

Draco put his head down and stopped watching. 

 

It took Draco two weeks to figure out the red haired girl was Ginny Weasley, star soccer player, exchange student from England, and one of the prettiest girls in the entire school. 

Draco had been wrong thinking that Harry might like him. Even just as a friend. Clearly, he was just someone to be talked to in gym class. The only class they had together, and the only time Harry wanted to talk to him. Fine. If Harry needed a friend for one class only, then Draco would be that. 

Things had a habit of not working out in Draco’s life. Why should this be any different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so LISTEN. this is not where we’re leaving off. nor is this where ive been left off in my own life. so so much has happened since the first gym class thing i wrote that i just couldnt get it all down in one go. as it is, i smooshed some events together to save some time. 
> 
> there will be more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Thanks for reading!

Draco was beginning to hate Harry Potter. His hair was smooth and gorgeous, and he was constantly running his hands through it. His eyes were brilliant and piercing when he looked at Draco. His skin was dark and warm, and his body was fit. He was beautiful. Anytime Draco found himself in Harry’s company, he would marvel in the fact that Harry was spending time with  _him._  And aside from that he was funny, he was generous, he was kind, and he was good. 

Draco was falling in love with him. And this was exactly why Draco hated Harry Potter. 

His best friend, Pansy, had been teasing him for weeks about how he could never keep his eyes or mind off Harry. At first, Draco had brushed her off, but the longer time went on, the more Draco could no longer deny having feelings for Harry. 

The worst part was that Harry was dating that English exchange student, Ginny. They went everywhere together. To class, to parties, dances, everywhere. Draco had never actually met her, seeing as Harry only talked to him during gym, but he saw her constantly. She was truly beautiful and smart, strong, kind, and fierce. Her red hair was always loose and her freckles were practically scattered stars. Draco couldn’t hate her, and he didn’t even try. She was lovely, and she was perfect for Harry. She was exactly the opposite of Draco, who was snarky, quiet, and always on the periphery. 

Draco tried to just be friends with Harry. It was simple enough, Draco thought. He had never dated anyone before, barely even kissed somebody, and there was no reason to ruin a perfectly good friendship just because Draco had a passing crush. 

And so the rest of the year passed as such. Harry and Ginny dated, and Draco did his best not to pine after Harry every single second of the day. 

At the end of the year, Harry came up to Draco in their last gym class, smiling brightly. His eyes were wide and shining, and his cheeks were a little red. 

“Hey, Draco!”

“Hi,” Draco smiled at him. 

“Do you want to sign my yearbook?” Harry asked, holding his yearbook out. 

“Oh, um,” Draco flushed, “sure.”

Draco took it from him and sat down on the bleachers to write in it. What was he supposed to write?  _Hey, Harry. I think I’m in love with you, and I wished I meant something to you._  No, that wasn’t quite right. 

Draco sat for several minutes with Harry’s yearbook in his lap and no idea what to write. 

“Oh, hey, do you want to write in mine?” Draco asked, trying to stall for time. 

“Sure,” Harry grinned as he took Draco’s yearbook. 

Draco smiled a little and then looked back down at the page in front of him. Harry had lots and lots of signatures and notes in his book. Draco didn’t have nearly as many as he did. In fact, Draco had about four signatures total. One from Pansy, of course. One from Blaise and Theo each, two of his classmates that he got along well with. And one from his chemistry teacher, who had most likely taken pity on Draco for having no one to sit with in class the whole year. 

Draco glared at the page and quickly jotted something down before Harry could ask for it back. 

_Harry!  
You are honestly so cool. You can always make me laugh and it’s always good to have a gym partner. Thanks for being my friend, and have a great summer!_

_< 3 Draco_

Ugh, the whole thing was idiotic. And the heart? Ridiculous. Why had Draco drawn a heart? But he had written in permanent marker, so there was no going back now. 

Draco closed the book with a snap and set it by Harry while he continued to write. 

Harry’s head was bent over Draco’s book, and he was staring down at it with concentration and a slight smile on his face. When Harry looked up and closed Draco’s book, Draco jumped and looked away quickly. 

“Thanks,” Harry said, standing. “Have a great summer, Draco!”

Draco nodded mutely, doing his best not to stutter as he took his yearbook back. “Thanks, you too.”

As soon as Harry had left the gym, his messy hair disappearing around the corner, Draco opened his book and flipped to the page Harry had written on. 

_Draco!  
You’re a pretty amazing person. I’ll be honest, I didn’t think we’d be friends this year, but oh how the tables have turned ahah. Thank you for being you. Have a blast of a summer and if you are ever in need of lunch, text me, I can take you if you want. _

_< 3 Harry_

Draco stared and swallowed hard.  _You’re a pretty amazing person_. Harry had asked him to lunch?  _Thank you for being you._ And he had written a little heart next to his name.

And below that, Harry had written his phone number.

Draco smiled down at the yearbook. It was going to be a blast of a summer indeed.


End file.
